Savin' Me
by ILikeToDie
Summary: Syaoran left Japan 4 years ago and is now a big shot business man in Hong Kong but he is depressed, stressed and lonely. "These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, And oh, I scream for you, Come please I'm callin


Savin' Me

_**Savin' Me**_

_Disclaimer__ : _I don't own any of the characters that belong to Cardcaptor Sakura or the lyrics to the song 'Savin' Me' by Nickleback

Summary: Syaoron left Japan 4 years ago and is now a big shot business man in Hong Kong but he is depressed, stressed and lonely.  
"These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, And oh, I scream for you, Come please I'm callin'"

_A/N:_So long time no see but I'm doing this to motivate myself to write the next chapter for 'Lost but not Forgotten' which I should be updating within this week :crosses fingers: So yea this is my first song fic, got the idea while listening to the song on the bus, it just kinda played in my head and I jotted it down and voila! Enjoy :smiles:

_Ages:_

_Syaoran Li – 23_

_Sakura Kinomoto – 21 and ½ _

_Chapter 1: _

Syaoran turned in his chair before rising and walking towards the large windows which made up one of his office walls. He was tall, well built due to tough martial arts training and had chocolate brown hair which hung over his amber eyes. He was cold, distant and serious, no one had seen him smile or laugh in 5 years, not once. He played with his lighter as he thought about his current situation…this hell that was his life, the one everyone wanted and envied. 'Oh I wish I could trade with one of them and return to Japan…'

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

He turned from the large window towards his desk, unlocked the bottom drawer and removed a plain, rectangualr photo frame. It had been his last gift from Sakura, she had handed it to him at the airport claiming she didn't know what to get a man who had everything. She had placed one of their most recent photos in there, its was probably only about 5 or 6 years old from when Syaoran had last been to Japan and seen her. They had gone out for a walk through some fields Sakura had come to love and Tomoyo had insisted they wear some of her costumes. The photo had been taken just as a whole load of white birds had taken flight, framing the picture perfectly. He felt a strong pain in his chest as he thought of Sakura and of the distance that would forever separate them. __

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

He placed the picture on his desk before returning to the window but this time opening the window and climbing out to the ledge. He was the most powerful man in all of Asia yet he couldn't have the one thing he wanted, the one thing that made him happy and now he was going to end his life.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
_

Syaoran stared down at the ground and the crowd that was beginning to gather. He gulped being scared for the first time in a long time but his pride wouldn't let him give in. He closed his eyes and called out for Sakura before falling.

_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
yeah, yeah  
_

Syaoran opened his eyes when he felt the sudden rush of being pulled upwards followed by a gasp by the crowd below.

'Is this what death feels like?

_  
And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
_

His yes widened in surprise when amber eyes met emerald eyes that were crying. Was she an angel that had come to take him to the next life? It couldn't possibily be the real Sakura. He collapsed onto his knees when they touched down in his office. The angel that looked like Sakura pulled him into a hug still sobbing.

"Syaoran, you're so stupid!"

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

"Who are you? Why do you look like her when you obviously can't be her?"

The girl pulled back from him in shock.

"What do you mean? I'm Sakura, remember?!"

Syaoran felt his own eyes tear up slightly despite his cold exterior and pride. He pulled the crying girl closer so that their lips met for a brief period before he pulled back.

"I love you"__

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

"I love you too, I always have"

Sakura smiled before allowing their lips to meet again.


End file.
